El Club Marginal
by SchlossHerz
Summary: Bienvenido al Club Marginal, lugar en el que los eternos olvidados de Final Fantasy VII tienen un hueco de suma importancia. Absténganse personajes principales, protagonistas de cualquier secuela del original, y todos los idolatrados a nivel general.
1. El Club Marginal : Introducción

**_

* * *

_**

**_El Club Marginal._**

**_-_**

**Final Fantasy VII**

¡Saludos!

He aquí otro proyecto que llevaba años guardado entre mi acumulación piramidal de escritos. Fue una idea que surgió instantáneamente cuando buscaba información acerca de un personaje perteneciente a este videojuego, pues tenía ciertas dudas acerca de una parte en concreto de su biografía. Para mi sorpresa, la poca que conseguí carecía de veracidad y aparecía un tanto incompleta. Habrá sido por mi necesidad de abarcar nuevos temas y de mi inevitable apego a lo que todo el mundo aparta a un lado para así colmar de elogios a un mínimo de personajes; llevándose la gloria de todo aquello que conforma esencialmente el panorama general de la acción argumental del juego. Fue esto, sin duda, lo que me hizo hacer factible esta idea y plasmarla en papel.

Sería de completa hipócrita el no admitir que tengo gran simpatía para con Tifa, Sephiroth y Cloud pues son mis personajes predilectos. Sin embargo, una cosa no quita la otra; creo yo. Siempre he tenido un especial interés por adentrarme y conocer mejor a cada personaje que hace signo de presencia; desde el olvidado trío "La la la" que lo conforma Jesse, Biggs y Wedge hasta el gran "despreciado" de FFVII, Cait Sith –que poco pudieron intentar los creadores en eliminar aquel enorme peluche para dejar únicamente el robótico minino. Ni con esas consiguieron atraer a más admiradores…-. Y me pregunto… ¿tanto nos hemos dejado encandilar por las personalidades que más han sido trabajadas? ¿Acaso la "otredad" es un simple relleno, un remate para perfeccionar a los que tanto adoramos?

Por consiguiente, he decidido inaugurar "El Club Marginal"; lugar que dará cabida a todos aquellas personalidades que no han sido tratados como se merecen –no sólo por nosotros, sino además por los propios creadores-, que han pasado desapercibidos por su poco peso argumental o por el propio desinterés de uno mismo para con ellos. En cuanto al Fic, contará con una serie de capítulos en los que se centrará en uno de ellos. Asimismo, quiero dedicar este Fic a todos los "Fans Marginales"; espero que pueda estar a la altura de las expectativas y os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí.

El primer capítulo será publicado dentro de poco. En realidad, he estado modificándolos ya que quiero trabajarlos con mayor detenimiento –algunos simplemente eran drabbles que he estirado como chicles- y, por otra parte, he tenido que pasarlos a formato virtual.

Un cordial saludo y gracias por leer. :-)

* * *

**Nota:** Me gustaría que me comentaran su opinión ante esta iniciativa que intento plantear. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Creéis que valdrá la pena? ¡Dejen sus **_Reviews _**y reflejen así vuestro punto de vista! ¡Se agradecerá muchísimo!


	2. Cap I : Penitencia

_**El Club Marginal**_

**_Penitencia_**

-

**L**as ráfagas de aire producido por las aspas del helicóptero que se encontraban en constante movimiento, hicieron elevar capas de polvo y tierra, generando así un ambiente casi irrespirable y un ruido ensordecedor. Tierra negruzca, erosionada; donde los efectos humanos habían logrado prohibir el renacimiento de vida en ella. Aquellas tierras improductivas formaban parte sin ninguna duda a Midgar, cuya metrópolis se alzaba majestuosa en el centro de éstas. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado ese mismo día si creía en las manifestaciones de la naturaleza a la hora de advertirnos de una circunstancia, ya no hubiera pensado en que le estarían tomando el pelo; aquel día transmitía un aire de paz y armonía que jamás había visto en un lugar tan decadente como lo era aquel. Las masas de nubes que habían provocado en unas horas antes una intensa lluvia, ahora se dispersaban en el firmamento, permitiendo la intromisión de la luz a través de ellas. Una luz pura y acogedora. El helicóptero, intentando soportar algunos golpes de viento, comenzó a dar bandazos mientras intentaba aterrizar con extremo cuidado en la superficie.

No haría ni veinte minutos que lo habían llamado para comunicarle la noticia. Deseó no haber respondido. Sentado y con la mirada perdida, se encontraba dentro del helicóptero. Acompañado por dos de sus guardias, esperaba con cautela el aterrizaje. A decir verdad, prefería cualquier cosa antes que bajarse. No quería verlo con sus propios ojos. No, sabía que eso lo atormentaría mucho más. Para disminuir su nivel de agitación interna, decidió encenderse un cigarrillo, sin antes ofrecerle a sus acompañantes.

-¿Queréis? –les preguntó.

-No. Nos prohíben fumar, señor –respondieron éstos casi al unísono.

Revisando los bolsillos de su chaqueta, consiguió hallar en uno de ellos una materia de color verduzco. Seguidamente, se la injertó en uno de sus brazos mientras que los dos guardias lo miraban con cierta curiosidad. Al instante, emergió de su palma de la mano una llama de fuego de escasas dimensiones. Acercó su mano al cigarrillo y dio varias caladas para encenderlo; sintiendo momentáneamente el calor del humo adentrándose hacia sus pulmones. La llama desapareció nada más cerrar el puño. La tranquilidad en la que ahora se hallaba inmerso fue bruscamente interrumpida en cuanto tocaron tierra firme.

-Hemos llegado–escuchó decir al piloto mientras ladeaba su cabeza para mirarlos.

Los guardias fueron los primeros en bajarse, seguido por el piloto. Él, no obstante, permanecía aún sentado. Distante. No se atrevía a dar paso alguno. Cabizbajo y ante la atenta mirada de sus acompañantes, se quedó recordando hechos pasados que ya no podía cambiar.

_Los terribles acontecimientos que se habían dado lugar en Nibelheim, hará ya unos cinco años, estaban aún vigentes. Y más si era él quien estaba involucrado en las confabulaciones que se guardaba Shin-Ra bajo la manga. Con la inesperada actitud demencial que había hecho de Sephiroth una completa máquina asesina, fue mucho más sorprendente el conocimiento de su muerte. Un simple guardia terminó con los días del General Soldier. Si a eso le añadíamos el interés que mostraba Hojo hacia los proyectos en los que estaba involucrado y que él mismo conocía de primera mano, harían una completa mezcla explosiva que acabó por detonar aquel mismo día. Sintió dentro de sí un profundo rencor al no haber podido hacer nada para frenar aquellas terribles maquinaciones que detentaban contra la vida. Y es que Hojo, había decidido probar células de Jenovah en otras dos personas que reemplazaran así la ausencia del joven de capa negra. Y esos candidatos no fueron otros que Zack y Cloud. Ambos también habían participado en la expedición de los reactores de Nibelheim. _

_-Esto no es como Banora, Tseng – le respondía el Presidente en una de las tantas reuniones que se daban lugar en el despacho presidencial de Midgar. _

_-¿Y qué es lo que me propone? _

_-No podemos permitir que la gente conozca lo ocurrido en Nibelheim –hizo una pausa mientras se dirigía hacia un amplio ventanal–. Perderíamos su aprobación y las calles se tornarían de miedo y desconfianza hacia la empresa. A nadie le gusta que Shin-Ra entrene a guerreros que puedan poner en peligro su existencia. Así que he decidido reconstruir ese maldito pueblo._

_-¿Reconstruirlo? –se acercó a él, dirigiéndole una mirada de incredulidad–. ¿Y la gente que murió en el incendio? ¡No me diga! ¿Acaso la piensa resucitar también? ¡Imposible! No es tan fácil hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad de la noche a la mañana… Y permítame decirle que…_

_-Escucha, muchacho. Guárdate esa ironía para otra ocasión; no te estoy contando ninguna broma o idea absurda. Ven aquí._

_El hombre hizo un ademán con su mano para que acercara hacia la ventana. Nada más encontrarse a su lado le hizo mirar hacia afuera. Desde allí podía divisar las enormes colas de vehículos y una enorme mezcolanza de gentío que esperaba ansiosa entrar a la ciudad sin antes ser examinados por los guardias: a cada persona se le entregaba una tarjeta de identificación antes de que pusiera los pies en la metrópoli, así lograban evitar los altercados anti sistema. Algo que ya comenzaba a preocupar._

_-Ahí afuera hay personas que ponen todas sus esperanzas en esta empresa. Puede que no todas esperen encontrar aquí lo que tan fácil obtenían en sus tierras de origen. Llámelo Fe o… para que nos entendamos nosotros… Ignorancia. Pero en cualquier caso, lo que incentiva a esta gente es el chasquear del dinero. Esa gente que ves ahí fuera haría cualquier cosa con tal de llevarse fácilmente un puñado de giles a su casa. Y aquí, querido amigo, lo consiguen. Haré pagar a los que hagan falta para que vivan en Nibelheim y se hagan pasar por auténticos pueblerinos. Una vida nueva en un lugar lejos de los suburbios y… ¡Cling! ¡Dinero en los bolsillos! ¿Quién podría resistirse a eso?_

_Y así, con la misma idea de que hacia un bien a un grupo de gente, hizo reconstruir Nibelheim y pagó a un número considerable para que convivieran en él. Para no levantar sospechas, hizo firmar a cada uno un contrato en el que exigía un completo silencio acerca del incendio y el ataque de Sephiroth. Lo mismo hizo con los pocos supervivientes –que no superaban la decena- para que olvidaran lo ocurrido a base, evidentemente, de grandes sumas de dinero. Nibelheim había vuelto a la normalidad en menos de tres semanas tras el atentado. _

-¡Señor Tseng! ¿Ocurre algo? – exclamó el piloto al observarlo allí sentado, sin mover ni un ápice- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Despertando bruscamente de sus recuerdos, bajó la vista hacia las tres figuras estáticas que lo esperaban en tierra firme. Respiró hondo y evitó pensar en _ella._ De un salto, sus pies tocaron el suelo, notando a su vez el impacto de gotitas que aún descendían de alguna nube que se negaba a amainar completamente. Pisoteó el cigarrillo y se acercó a uno de los dos guardias.

-Qué extraño… ¿no le parece? – le preguntó éste mientras alzaba la mirada.

-¿El qué, señor?

-Hoy ha llovido como nunca antes lo había hecho en Midgar. Por lo menos, desde que yo recuerde… –hizo una pausa a la vez que sentía la caída de gotitas, produciendo en él una irresistible sensación de paz- A estas alturas… hoy es un día del que me espero cualquier cosa.

No hubo más intercambios de palabras. Seguidamente, muy a su pesar, emprendieron la marcha hacia el lugar destinado. Por vez primera quiso mantener el semblante; no desesperarse. No debía perder el control del asunto. Después de tantos años de íntegra dedicación y esmero que había puesto a su trabajo de Turk, por fin había florecido hace pocos años, cuando alcanzó la mayoría de edad. Si bien obtuvo ayuda gracias a su padre, hábil e inteligente ejecutivo de Shin-Ra que se había ganado la simpatía del Presidente, mucho más valor tenía los duros años de aprendizaje. A diferencia de los miles de muchachos de todas las zonas del mundo, deseosos de convertirse en un prototipo estoico tal y como lo fue Sephiroth, desde primer momento prefirió la faceta política; dirigir sin mancharse las manos. Bolsillos llenos. Era lo que deseaba. ¿Ambicioso? Infinitamente. El hombre lo es por naturaleza. Ya no es el hecho de hablar de metas ilusorias, sino hacer de la voluntad el instrumento perfecto para conseguir propósitos. Intereses que no abarcaban más allá de la faceta del "Yo".

Esa ambición, ese anhelo de llegar a lo más alto le hizo hacer cosas impensables; cosas que le provocaban noches enteras de insomnio. Acabar con vidas; sean o no inocentes. Aquel que se interponga en el camino de Shin-Ra, los Turks tendrían que estar allí para hacerlo desaparecer. Si quería alcanzar un mejor puesto, debía abstenerse; cumplir con lo exigido. Banora, fue un ejemplo de lo que era capaz de hacer. Quizás, este último atentado a un pueblo, devastado por las llamas igual que ocurrió posteriormente con Nibelheim, hizo que dudara en seguir con todo aquello. ¿Remordimiento? ¿Acaso se estaba humanizando después de tanto tiempo? ¿Veía más allá de lo que formalmente era una misión en un atentado contra la vida? Sí. Ya no se sentía tan poderoso, tan capaz de todo. Los cuerpos inertes de aquellos que eran tratados como "detentores de la estabilidad propugnada por Shin-Ra" yacían ensangrentados mientras su pistola, digna conocedora de sus cometidos, emanaba un casi perceptible humo tras ser empleada.

_"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Tseng?"_

_Su voz…_ Cálida y acogedora. Cualquiera no podía quitársela de la cabeza una vez escuchada; hechizaba cono ninguna otra. La clara razón de su permanencia en Shin-Ra tenía un nombre. Ya poco importaba el tener que hacer acciones degradantes si podía cuidar de ella. A diferencia de sus trabajos cotidianos, proteger a aquella joven muchacha de ojos verdes lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo. Admiraba de ésta su concepción que tenía del mundo; le hablaba del Bien, de la felicidad, del dolor que producía Shin-Ra y, sobre todo, de lo valiosa que era la libertad y la vida.

_"Haciendo lo que haces, ¿crees que eres feliz?"_

-No… –musitó en un tono apenas audible-. No lo he sido…

-¿Decía algo, señor Tseng? –le preguntó uno de los guardias que lo observaba extrañado por la actitud que mostraba aquel día.

-No. Nada en absoluto.

La débil llovizna comenzó a menguar a medida que se acercaban a su destino mientras que la luz penetraba con mayor fuerza. Poco después percibió el olor a humo. Un hedor horrible se mezclaba con el rastro del fuego. No hizo falta responder la causa; pensar en las terribles incineraciones en masa que se dieron tras la guerra de Wutai fue más que suficiente como para poder reconocerlo: El olor a muerte.

Todo permaneció nuevamente en profundo silencio nada más divisar otros helicópteros pertenecientes a Shin-Ra. Éstos, en vez de haber sido aterrizados en la misma planicie en la que había sido asentado al otro, se encontraban en una zona irregular y rocosa. No obstante, aquellas máquinas no eran lo único que le hicieron fijar su atención. La superficie de aquel lugar estaba impregnada simultáneamente por manchas negruzcas de lo que tuvo que haber sido sangre; ahora seca y adherida a la tierra. Asimismo, algunos restos de cascos, rifles, y otros artefactos se hallaban dispersos por el terreno. Había llegado al lugar fatídico. Había llegado demasiado tarde… Seguidamente, un fuerte escalofrío le hizo erizar la piel. No podía parar de imaginarse lo acontecido allí; las vidas derrochadas por la sed de ambición y poder que emanaba Shin-Ra, envenenando el espíritu de tantas personas… Matar por obligación, matar por deber y respeto al quien lo dirige. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo allí? ¿Aún se atrevía a pertenecer a aquella maldita empresa? ¿Por qué no se deshacía de todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir más un monstruo que un ser humano? ¿A qué demonios esperaba…?

Dos figuras procedentes de uno de los helicópteros se acercaron hasta ellos. Sus uniformes dejaban entrever su presencia profesional en Shin-Ra. Un atuendo formal de chaqueta y pantalón de azul marino, camisa blanca de mangas largas y una corbata negra era el uniforme de los inscritos en los Turks. El primero que se le acercó fue un joven, más bajo en estatura y con un cabello rojizo bastante vistoso, éste le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para mostrar su saludo. El otro, un hombre de cabeza rasurada y ojos ocultos bajo unas lentes oscuras, permanecía estático y sin enfatizar sentimiento alguno. Ambos no tenían un buen aspecto: tenían manchas de sangre adheridas a la ropa.

-Te estábamos esperando, tío –le dijo el pelirrojo-. Llegamos aquí hará casi dos y media y esto es lo que nos hemos encontrado... No nos fue nada difícil llegar hasta el lugar. No hay rastro del ejército. Por lo que te puedes imaginar, más de la mitad murió.

Era cierto. Parecía que en ese mismo sitio se había cometido una feroz batalla. Sí, aquel era el lugar… Observó el rostro taciturno del joven, detectando en él esa misma sensación de desconcierto que él mismo también sentía.

-¿Y los cuerpos, Reno? ¿Habéis empezado a…? – le preguntó mientras divisaba su alrededor y notaba con mayor fuerza el resultado del olor a carne quemada.

-Exacto. Hemos pedido refuerzos después de llamarte. Los hemos llevado hasta la llanura detrás de esa colina. En una superficie plana. No se puede enterrar a tantos cuerpos en esta parte… Ya sabes, la erosión y el desnivel hacen imposible enterrar a tantos; y bueno… –señaló con el dedo la zona indicada-. El recuento es de noventa y cuatro muertos. Se cree que había un máximo de ciento treinta y ocho. Pero ni idea… no sé dónde se metieron los otros. Me imagino que están de camino a Midgar, si no es que han llegado ya.

-Rude, llame inmediatamente a la Central –le dijo al otro joven que aún no había articulado palabra–. Haga saber lo ocurrido al Presidente. Luego, contacte con Heidegger y dígale que detenga a cualquier guardia que llegue a los edificios militares y a la Central misma. Si hace falta póngase en contacto con Reeve para llevar esto a cabo. Todo corre a mi cargo por si se le llega a preguntar.

El Turk asintió con firmeza a la orden impuesta, marchando a un lugar más apartado para efectuar las llamadas previstas. Apesadumbrado ante el panorama que le rodeaba, buscaba encontrar lo que tanto su cabeza desistía en creer. La inquietud comenzó a turbarlo gradualmente tras el transcurso de los minutos. Observó la cara del pelirrojo, quizás él también deseaba acabar con todo aquello.

-Tseng… -lo llamó sin quitar la vista al suelo – Sígueme.

Con el corazón palpitando más y más fuerte dentro de su pecho por cada paso que daba, intentaba no pensar en nada. Siguió al joven hasta un lugar más apartado que aparecía oculto por un gran montículo de rocas. El terreno se hacía irregular; al igual que persistía el rastro de sangre y balas ya usadas. Por un instante, divisó en el horizonte la majestuosa ciudad de Midgar; a una distancia que ni siquiera superaba los seis kilómetros. Al instante, vio cómo su compañero se paraba en secó y se giraba hacia él. Luego le hizo seguir con la mirada hasta el lugar indicado.

Posó su mirada a la figura inerte que estaba situada al fondo. A paso lento, se iba acercando hacia aquel cuerpo que yacía ensangrentado. Sin vida. A aquellas alturas, el espíritu del joven soldier debía haberse unido ya a la Corriente Vital. De su pecho emergía un foco de inminente furia contenida: Si hubiera podido detener toda aquella locura… si al menos hubiera llegado a tiempo para detener la orden de su ejecución. Detuvo la mirada que mantenía en el cuerpo del muchacho y la alzó hacia el firmamento que los cubría; un color azul intenso, sin la presencia de ni una sola nube. Únicamente jirones serpenteantes de humo ascendían hasta lo más alto. Perturbado y con los ojos ahogados por lágrimas que se abstenían a discurrir por su rostro, los cerró con fuerza. Durante varios minutos, permaneció estático. Intentando escapar de sí mismo. Desaparecer…

¿De qué le valía ya? ¿Había trabajado toda su vida en destrozar los sueños de otros? ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de justificar como único culpable a Shin-Ra de todo aquello que se estaba urdiendo? Él formaba parte también. Otra estúpida marioneta que sólo buscaba hacerse con el poder. ¿O acaso no lo recordaba? Trabajó para ser importante, ser un hombre poderoso. Mediante cualquier forma quería conseguirlo. Y ese era el maldito resultado…Cayendo de bruces al suelo enfrente del difunto, hizo el gran esfuerzo de mirarlo a la cara, apartando así su vista de la horrible visión de las profundas heridas producidas por disparos, de los cortes incisos en la piel, de los hematomas que florecían a causa de los golpes… rasgos inequívocos de la batalla en la que había caído. Se lamentó. Como nunca antes lo había hecho por alguien.

Siempre le habían dicho que compadecerse de alguien era imitar un dolor que jamás tendrá la misma intensidad de quien en verdad lo padece. En esta ocasión, no podía ponerse en el lugar de alguien que había perdido injustamente la vida. Quizás, eso le angustiaba mucho más; nadie podía ponerse en la piel de un muerto. Sin embargo… había un sentimiento más fuerte, que desgarraba todo su ser. El odio a sí mismo. Conteniéndose, aferró con fuerza el suelo con una de sus manos, apretando con ímpetu una pequeña acumulación de aquella negruzca tierra dentro de su puño. Su cuerpo sintió el inevitable estremecimiento que aquella imagen le producía, mientras que su respiración acrecentaba y su visión se nublaba, rendida ante la confusión de sus pensamientos. Pero nada más mirar su rostro parecía que aquel joven dormía plácidamente, cuyas comisuras de los labios estaban arqueadas levemente…

Sonreía.

-Lo siento… –suspiró como si exhalara un débil susurro-. Lo siento mucho, Zack.

Ahora, eran sus propias lágrimas las que empañaban el sanguinolento suelo.

***

Allí, a pocos kilómetros de Midgar, fue enterrado Zack Fair. Junto a las cartas que le había escrito aquella misteriosa joven de mirada inocente y pura. Una por una, Tseng hubo colocado junto a éste, antes de que le cubriesen el cuerpo con pesados cúmulos de tierra.

Le dedicó una última mirada, fijándola en la pacífica sonrisa. Quiso recordarlo con aquella expresión. Hecho esto, dio la señal a sus guardias para que comenzaran a sepultarlo. El pelirrojo lo miró plenamente sorprendido. ¿Acaso había llorado por la muerte de aquel joven? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a un tipo tan inexpresivo y huraño como lo era Tseng? Fue tal la impresión que se llevó del rostro demacrado que transmitía su superior que llegó incluso a dudar de que su frialdad tan conocida y temida fuese innata.

-¿Tseng…?

-¿Dónde está Cissnei? –le preguntó mientras se encendía un cigarrillo con avidez-. Espero que no haya venido por aquí…

-En verdad… Debería habértelo dicho antes, tío –suspiró-. Llegó antes que nosotros.

La respuesta le hizo tragar mal el humo, provocando varios golpes de tos.

-¿Dónde está, Reno?

-Estaba tan rara… Todo esto la conmocionó mucho –frunció el ceño mientras intentaba dar respuesta a las extrañas conductas de sus compañeros. Como si nunca antes hubiesen visto gente morder el polvo…

Cissnei... Él sí se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de aquella joven. De la misma manera que ésta conocía los suyos. Ambos se veían involucrados en la lucha por hacerse presentes en las vidas de aquellos que tanto apreciaban en secreto. Eran irónicos los caprichos del destino: ninguna de los dos llegó a ser correspondido, pues aquellas dos personas estaban fuertemente vinculadas. La florista conocía al soldier. Es más, lo amaba. Era obvio por las asiduas preguntas que le hacía la joven cada vez que la iba a ver tras lo acontecido en Nibelheim…

_Allí estaba ella, como cada tarde, inmersa en los cuidados que brindaba con tanta dedicación y cariño a un terraplén de narcisos que había crecido en el interior de la iglesia en ruinas que se ubicaba cerca del sector en el que vivía. Flores tan llenas de vida y plenitud como la que ella misma irradiaba. No, no podía pasar desapercibida para con él. Se deleitaba con la presencia de ésta. Y es que no había nada más hermoso que verla allí, escuchando emerger de ella un perceptible susurro de una melodía. La poca luz que penetraba por la enorme oquedad del techo parecía quererla abrazar; como si deseara unirse a ella._

_Y como cada día, lo miraba con una hermosa sonrisa que se clavaba firmemente en él. Jamás pudo evitar responderla con otra. Quizás, así podría transmitirle tranquilidad. Siempre estaría allí para protegerla. Tras la "supuesta" desaparición de Zack, parecía estar más inquieta de lo normal. Era obvio. Se preocupaba por él, sin duda. A partir de ahí, en cada visita se acercaba a él con cierto retraimiento; temerosa por lo que podía ser la respuesta que le podría dar él sobre el tema. Él notaba cómo la muchacha intentaba hablar de cualquier cosa ajena al soldier, como si quisiera camuflar la preocupación que comenzaba a consumir, poco a poco, su larga espera. "No sé nada de él." "Nadie sabe cuál sido su paradero." "Pronto estará junto a tí."_

_ Jamás tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad que tanto merecía, siendo ello una terrible carga para su conciencia._

Bruscamente, despertó de sus pensamientos y meditó con cautela la situación. Respiró hondo en busca de estabilizar su estado nervioso. El joven turco aún permanecía estático ante la atenta mirada que éste le ofrecía, transmitiendo una sensación de confusión y preocupación.

-¿No querías que los buscáramos? – le dijo mientras encogía los hombros -. De verdad, hoy estáis todos jodidamente extraños. Sí, es cierto que ha ocurrido algo terrible – clavó su mirada en el suelo- pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que hubieron problemas peores; y más de una vez acabamos con las manos cubiertas de sangre.

-¿Me puedes decir de una maldita vez dónde está Cissnei? -le espetó al pelirrojo de golpe. Odiaba andarse por las ramas aún sabiendo a priori el estado que podría encontrarse la joven al enterarse de la muerte del soldier.

-¡Vale, jefe! ¡Lo único que sé es que se la tuvieron que llevar! –colocó una mano en su frente donde seguidamente la llevó hacia atrás para quitarse mechones de pelo acomodados en su cara; gesto inequívoco de un paroxismo nervioso-. Por lo que me dijeron los guardias, ella fue la primera en descubrir el cuerpo de Zack. Creo que debería tomarse unas vacaciones o… yo qué sé, tío. Pero lo que sí sé es que no está capacitada para seguir trabajando de Turk.

-¿Se la llevaron a la Central?

-Seguramente… –y volviéndose a la figura que se les acercaba progresivamente hacia el lugar que se encontraban ambos, añadió: Espero que Rude nos traiga buenas noticias.

En efecto, el turk de piel morena llegó hasta ellos, sin perder en ningún momento las sensaciones de inexpresividad y sobriedad de las que tanto estaba caracterizado. Para él, aquel hombre poseía una personalidad tan fría que competía con la suya propia. Nada más estar a la altura de estos, guardó el teléfono móvil en uno de los bolsillos de la oscura chaqueta.

-Todo está acordado tal y como quería – hizo una breve pausa mientras observaba cómo su superior asentaba con apruebo la afirmación-. Aparte, he de avisarlo de que las actividades de incineración han finalizado. Ya no hay mucho más que hacer por aquí. Y más usted, pues Reeve desea tener una charla cuanto antes; así que es mejor que ya parta hacia Midgar.

-Bien –suspiró Reno-. Ahora sólo falta dar parte de todo esto y, si hay suerte, buscar al compañero de Zack. ¿Creéis que pudo salvarse?

-Probablemente. Si logró acabar con Sephiroth, no me costaría nada el creer que esté vivo. –Sin decir ni una palabra más, se dirigió a pasa ligero hacia el helicóptero en el que había venido.

***

Volvió a tocar débilmente en la puerta. Esperó con impaciencia a que le abriesen. Al no haber respuesta, su preocupación comenzó a aumentar a pasos agigantados. Si bien recordaba, la enfermera que había atendido a Cissnei le había dicho que permanecía en su habitación, sin antes haberla colmado a base de tranquilizantes; pero que aún así se encontraba despierta. Suponiendo el estado de ánimo de la joven, dudó en que le abriese la puerta.

-Cissnei. Soy Tseng… - esperó en silencio a que fuese ella quien diera señales de vida-. Bien, si no ves ninguna objeción, entraré.

El joven abrió despacio la puerta, sin alzar la vista hasta que la llegó a abrirla por completo. La habitación se encontraba inundada por la oscuridad; únicamente penetraban haces de luz que se escurrían a través de las oquedades de las persianas que estaban adosadas alrededor del marco de la ventana. Éstos, se proyectaban hacia donde se situaba una cama logrando así atisbar la esbelta figura femenina que se acomodaba en ella. Aparte, se lograba ver con dificultad numerosas sombras que formaban parte del mobiliario de la habitación: un escritorio colmado de montañas de papeles y libros, estanterías, un armario, y otras abultadas formas que conformaban los cuadros y otros objetos más singulares que no se podían definir claramente debido a la oscuridad en que se hallaba todo casi en su totalidad. Tomando la silla que acompañaba al escritorio, la colocó cerca de uno de los lados de la cama y se sentó luego; de cara a la joven.

Ésta no se inmutó ante su presencia: siguió permaneciendo impávida y ausente. De vez en cuando escuchaba su respiración entrecortada, como si hubiese estado llorando durante bastante tiempo y quedase la huella de ello mediante aquella forma de exhalar aire tan brusca e intermitente. Sin poder evitarlo, se imaginó a la joven florista en la piel de aquella muchacha. Si ésta se llegara a enterar de lo ocurrido, acabaría de la misma manera en la que ahora estaba Cissnei; sumida en una profunda tristeza. Prefirió aparcarla en sus pensamientos pues tarde o temprano tendría que ir a verla a la iglesia y hacerle frente para contarle la verdad. Su mirada, absorta y perdida en la infinidad, reflejaba su situación: sus ojos claros estaban tan hinchados que apenas parpadeaban, mientras que algunas lágrimas discurrían discretamente, desapareciendo entre las fibras de tela que revestían la almohada.

-Tseng… -apenas logró susurrarle a la vez que hacía el ademán de clavar su mirada en él-. Ahora más que nunca quiero acabar con todo esto… Ya lo he decidido.

Verla de aquella forma le partió el corazón. Jamás había visto a aquella muchacha tan segura de sí misma. Deseó tener el mismo valor que poseía ésta; pero por mucho que quisiera aún debía permanecer allí, viendo cómo su vida se tornaba más turbia y gris. Habían tantos motivos por los que prefería mantenerse en aquella empresa: la presencia de la florista, la insistencia de Reeve; el único que se secretamente se empecinaba por cambiar el destino de Shin-Ra si lograba hacer desaparecer a muchos miembros de la misma… Quería proteger a la joven, sin duda. Y por otra parte, veía en Rufus –al igual que Reeve- la esperanza de que todo cambiase para mejor. No obstante, Cissnei era la que estaba actuando de manera inteligente. La envidió en ese sentido.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –le preguntó con el mayor tacto posible.

-Quiero que Shin-Ra desaparezca de mi vida. Creo que… -sus ojos se vidriaron por completo a la par que su voz empezó a percibirse temblorosa- he soportado bastante. Odio esta maldita empresa, odio todo el mal que he causado. Tseng… ¿acaso no lo sientes?

Se inclinó hacia delante, mientras la escuchaba atentamente. Dentro de su cabeza pasaban fugazmente las súplicas de sus víctimas, rostros demacrados por el temor a sucumbir frente a él… a manos de él. Recordó en un instante las febriles risas de un joven antes de que había acabara con su vida pues formaba parte de uno de los tantos grupos revolucionarios que se oponían a la empresa.

_"Vamos, dispáreme de una maldita vez. Algún día te arrepentirás del insoportable peso de tu penitencia."_

-¿Qué debo sentir?

-El peso de nuestra penitencia –la frase emergió como un suspiro, mientras esbozaba una melancólica sonrisa y con la mirada hundida en la suya-. Eso nos acompañará siempre…

El efecto de los tranquilizantes acrecentó en su organismo. Tras decir esta frase cerró sus ojos y se sumió en un profundo sueño no bien ajeno a las turbias pesadillas que tendría que afrontar de aquí en adelante.

-Cissnei…-posó con cuidado su mano en la frente de ésta-. Eres más valiente de lo que crees. Huye amiga mía –la alentó entre débiles susurros en uno de sus oídos-, huye ahora que puedes. Haz lo que ni siquiera me atrevería hacer yo.

Silenciosamente, se escabulló entre el mar de sombras que envolvía la habitación. Sin más dilación se dirigió a paso decidido hacia el despacho de Reeve, unos pisos más arriba. Suspiró mientras pensaba en cómo debería contarle la muerte de Zack a la florista. Con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo un cigarrillo –algo que necesitaba a sobremanera en ese instante-, prefirió pasarse primero por su despacho. Durante el corto trayecto, respondió al corto saludo que recibió de Elena, pareciendo ésta un tanto preocupada. Junto a ella se hallaba tirado en tres asientos seguidos el extrovertido pelirrojo, durmiendo despreocupadamente.

Nada más entrar a su despacho, cerró de golpe la puerta y le dio al cerrojo; no quería que nadie le molestase, al menos durante varios minutos. Se apoyó en ésta mientras tragaba con tranquilidad el humo del cigarrillo a la vez que parte de este emergía de sus orificios nasales. Se deslizó despacio hasta acabar sentado en el suelo y con la mirada perdida que se detenía más a lo visto en el pasado que lo vivido en ese mismo presente. Recordó las viejas historias que contaban los más ancianos, en donde decían que la existencia no era más que una repetición eterna. La vida desaparecía tan sólo en forma material, pero no obstante, el alma de cada ser retomaba sus pasos hacia su antiguo lugar, formando parte del Planeta. Y cuando la existencia lo requería, esas mismas almas volverían las veces que hiciesen falta para proseguir con la generación de nuevas vidas en sus múltiples y variables formas. Pero, en cada alma había algo que siempre estaría ligada a su vínculo anterior, a las ilimitadas vidas pasadas. Quizás era su destino, intentó suponer: si fuese eso cierto, volvería otra vez y haría lo mismo. Así eternamente. Tal y como hicieron sus vidas anteriores. No pudo evitar sonreír irónicamente, deseando ser en un futuro una planta o cualquier cosa insignificante.

_"Pienso que la vida es algo muy valioso Tseng. Imagínate, de tantas opciones y circunstancias tú llegaste a ser escogido para tener la enorme suerte de existir- una sonrisa proferida por la hermosa joven de ojos verdes hizo que le cautivara por completo-. ¿Acaso no se te había ocurrido pensar de esa forma? Más nos vale saberla aprovechar. Aprovechar cada momento, cada instante; pues no se sabrá hasta cuándo podremos seguir disfrutando de este regalo que es la vida."_

Las sombras y el denso olor a cigarrillo le hizo sentir cómodo; ausente. Aquel día había sido demasiado duro para él. En su mente se planeaban hechos que pudiesen haber pasado, caminos desvanecidos por los caprichos del azar que abrazaba inocente al abanico de las posibilidades. Ya era demasiado tarde para desear cambiar lo que tan fuerte forjó el destino. No obstante, se centró en el deseo de detener el tiempo, permaneciendo en aquella habitación oscura y fría mientras su mundo se concentraba en la puerta que le servía de respaldo y el aroma embriagador, pero extrañamente a su vez, irrespirable del humo que poco a poco se iba adhiriendo a su ropa. Frenar el tiempo, hacerlo desaparecer.

Apretó los puños debido a la frustración contenida mientras sentía cómo sus pulsaciones acrecentaban. De repente, profirió un gemido lleno de rabia a la vez que golpeaba con fuerza el metálico suelo revestido de aluminio y otros materiales de mayor dureza. Sin poder evitarlo, quedó agazapado en sí mismo, ocultada su cara en las rodillas y lágrimas vivas se desembarazaban y corrían fugaces hasta desaparecer entre sus ropas.

_"Haciendo lo que haces… ¿crees que eres feliz?"_

_"Probablemente haya malgastado mi tiempo… Un tiempo que no tuve en realidad."_

_Fin del capítulo. Próximo capítulo: Voluntad._

* * *

**Reflexiones **

¡Hola! Bufffff... Después de tanto tiempo por fin he vuelto con las pilas más cargadas que nunca. Este capítulo, digno de una odisea, me ha costado terriblemente darle un final. De hecho, he realizado ni más ni menos que tres versiones de este capítulo y que aquí trataré de explicar el motivo. Seguramente ya la mayoría de vosotros lo habéis notado. Pero aún así lo explicaré.

En primer lugar, hay que decir que Tseng ha sido uno de los personajes más difíciles que he tenido que afrontar. Incluso más que Cloud. Intento suponer que lo poco que se conoce de él hace imposible profundizar en su personalidad y en sus pensamientos. Pero prefiero pensar que es un persona bastante rico, y que para poder explotar su forma de ser hay que involucrarse mucho en cómo es él y cómo debería reaccionar. Quizás no haya conseguido esto, pero he de decir que me he esforzado lo máximo posible; por ello, empleé profundas reflexiones. Quería demostrar la delicada situación en la que se encontraba.

Por otra parte, he tenido que inventar muchas cosas. No era esa mi intención, pues creo que soy una persona que intenta amoldarse in extremis a la historia original. En este sentido, voy a tratar la muerte de Zack, antes de que me lo comenten en los reviews. Este fic lo realicé en el 2002, cuando me aburría considerablemente en vacaciones -sin antes nombrar la pulida modificación que ahor realicé y la expansión del mismo-, por lo que me basé al juego original. En éste la muerte de Zack se había tratado muy poco, cosa que años más tarde se encuentra completamente detallada en el final de Crisis Core. ¿Y a qué me intento referir? En Crisis Core, concretamente en el final, Zack muere y seguidamente aparece llevado a la Tierra Prometida tras tomar la mano de Angeal. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero... ¿Qué concepción tienen los creadores de Final Fantasy VII a la hora de tratar lo acontecido tras la muerte desbordando el sentido dualista o, por contrario, el metarialista? Tal y como aparece en el Ending, tanto la parte corpórea como espiritual son llevadas a la Tierra Prometida. En cambio, con la muerte de Aerith, este proceso no es el mismo o así me ha hecho ver. Aerith es enterrada en el lago, y su cuerpo descasaba allí mientras su parte espiritual ascendía a ese mundo ultraterrenal. Dos formas muy diferentes de interpretación. En el caso de Kadaj, que ha servido mucho de ejemplo para intentar explicar esto y al igual que Loz y Yazoo, sus cuerpos desaparecen tras morir. Entonces... ¿si en verdad el cuerpo y el alma del difunto desaparecen, por qué hay cementerios en el juego? Tanto en Corel como en Gongaga se aprecian este tipo de enterramientos... ¿tumbas para cuerpos que desaparecen? ¿Qué utilidad tendrían? Si al menos, fuesen estelas pues mira, la cosa podría interpretarse de manera diferente. Asimismo, en Crisis Core la difunta madre de Angeal se encuentra tendida en el suelo.

No pretendo hacer de ello una tésis xD, pero como a mí el juego no me lo aclara he decidido tomarme la libertad en recrear esta parte. Por lo tanto, he dividido la parte espiritual de la material; así que el cuerpo de Zack no marcha a la Tierra Prometida, sino únicamente su alma. De este modo no me alejo mucho de la primera versión que hice de este Fic. Aún así, si en todo caso queréis que publique la tercera versión en la que sólo queda de Zack un charco de sangre. Aún así, la historia no varia demasiado, sobre todo porque está dedicada exclusivamente a uno de los personajes más marginales de FFVII.

Con este primer capítulo quiero mostrar lo que podrán ser los siguientes capítulos. Ojalá les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer una vez más.

Dafne.

* * *


	3. Cap II : Voluntad

**_El Club Marginal_**

_**Voluntad.**_

"_¡Ánimo! Tú puedes conseguirlo."_

**L**a joven de ojos color avellana que se mostraban ocultos tras unas lentes, estaba detenida ante las puertas que flanqueaban la entrada al interior del edificio principal de Shin-Ra Inc., ubicado en el Sector 0 de Midgar. Por un instante cerró sus ojos y profirió un profundo suspiro mientras pensaba premeditadamente ante lo que ocurriría tras traspasar aquellas puertas. Sujetó con fuerza una pequeña carpeta que tenía entre los brazos con el objetivo de darse valor. No estaba allí para cualquier cosa. No, no era así. Ya había dejado de ser aquella inocente jovencita que comenzaba a luchar por sus sueños. La experiencia la había convertido en una persona verdaderamente cualificada para el trabajo que ejercía desde ya muy temprana edad. A decir verdad, con sus entrados veintiséis años conocía perfectamente qué era lo que le convenía como para dar el gran paso hacia su carrera profesional. Era lo único que le importaba y por ello no podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad. Sin embargo, el miedo a fracasar arremetía una y otra vez en sus pensamientos. ¿Estaría al nivel de las expectativas que requería aquel puesto?

-No. Sin intentarlo no puedes echarte atrás. Y menos ahora, que estás delante de tu objetivo –musitó nuevamente a sí misma mientras que sacudía varias veces su cabeza-. Adelante, Shera…

Sin dudarlo por más tiempo, a paso decidido, entró en el edificio con dirección al puesto de recepción. El interior era realmente extraordinario… ¿Cómo podía haber un contraste tan brusco de lo que era el austero aspecto exterior con aquel decorado? Habían tapices violáceos que cubrían la frialdad de un pavimento elaborado con chapas de metal, mientras que, de los altos techos, colgaban lámparas de araña compuestas por minúsculas piedras cristalinas. Asimismo, se disponían maceteros en donde se alzaban plantas de rasgos exóticos y atractivos, albergando un aspecto más alegre a lo que conformaba el recinto. Pero, no obstante, lo más que llegó a impresionarla fue el arranque de dos enormes escalinatas que se conectaban con el piso superior y los enormes iconos que representaban el símbolo de la empresa. Sin duda, nunca antes había visto tanta magnificencia junta. Ni siquiera en el recinto presidencial de Puerto Junon. El ambiente del lugar era apacible; sólo pocas personas andaban de allá para acá atendiendo sus propios asuntos y algunos guardias custodiaban el puesto de vigilancia. La recepción estaba dirigida por una joven pelirroja muy atractiva que se reflejaba ante un pequeño espejo de mano mientras se pintaba, con sutil destreza, los labios en un tono tan rojizo como el que caracterizaba el de su cabello.

Tan sólo con observarla, pudo deducir fácilmente cómo pudo conseguir aquel empleo. Cualquier chica de buen ver pero de pocas facultades intelectuales podía conseguir un puesto dentro de la empresa si tan sólo hacía a algún superior un pequeño "favor". Y la joven recepcionista era un claro ejemplo de tal evidencia.

-Chica cualificada en llevar rodilleras, sí señor – se dijo a sí misma mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Seguidamente, llamó su atención para que la atendiese -. Buenas tardes.

Un poco molesta, terminó de repasarse los labios fugazmente. Frunciendo una sonrisa, la comenzó a atender:

- Sea bienvenida a la Central de Shin-Ra Incorporation. ¿En qué tengo el placer de ayudarla?

- Venía por la vacante de supervisor de mantenimiento mecánico que estáis buscando para el proyecto espacial.

La recepcionista la miró estupefacta. ¿Acaso creía que le estaba tomando el pelo? Seguidamente, observó cómo intentaba aquella joven reprimirse una carcajada; hecho que la incomodó bastante. Sin embargo, debía admitir que solicitar un puesto como "ese" no era lo que haría cualquier mujer. Intentando forzar una sonrisa, esperó a que la muchacha terminara de mirar unos datos de su monitor, sin poder evitar lanzarle ésta una irritante mirada.

- ¿Lleva el currículum y todo lo necesario? – le preguntó mientras se atusaba varias veces el cabello –. Si no es así, dudo mucho que pueda presentarse…

- Sí. Aquí está todo – y respondiéndola, señaló a la carpeta que llevaba consigo –. ¿Se lo debo entregar a usted o al que se hará cargo de realizar la entrevista?

- Exactamente. Eso lo entregarás en la entrevista. Por cierto… – garabateó algo en un papel y seguidamente se lo extendió para que lo cogiera –, ten esto. Debes subir a esta planta y entrar en la habitación que tenga este número en la puerta. No te será difícil encontrarlo.

- Gracias.

Tras observar con detenimiento las instrucciones del papel –que le hicieron esbozar una irónica sonrisa al observar los puntitos de la "i" en forma de corazón–, se dirigió al ascensor y subió a la planta indicada. Sorprendida observó la amplia sucesión de plantas; sintiendo a su vez cierto alivio por el hecho de no sufrir vértigo pues gracias a las paredes de cristal que componían el ascensor podía ver desde allí el paisaje metropolitano del que se caracterizaba Midgar. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron finalmente y ella pudo entrar a la estancia que la rodeaba, comenzó a sentir los primeros indicios de agitación debido al miedo a fracasar. Y sobre todo, por presenciar el ambiente del lugar. Prestó atención al elevado número de hombres que permanecían esperando al comienzo de la entrevista. Muchos estaban sentados, manteniendo conversaciones amenas entre ellos. Otros, sin embargo, estaban tan agitados como ella: no hacían sino ir de un sitio a otro mientras premeditaban lo que debían tratar en la entrevista.

Nada más ser vista por ellos, las conversaciones cesaron rápidamente, quedando un tanto asombrados ante aquella presencia femenina. Centrada y sin pararse a mirar a los presentes, buscó asiento en el lugar más apartado. Los primeros murmullos volvían a surgir en el recinto, y se acrecentaron nuevamente a los pocos minutos. El ambiente retomó el aspecto que había antes de que hiciera acto de presencia. Eso la tranquilizó considerablemente; quería pasar desapercibida. Dejó la carpeta en el asiento contiguo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la pared. Se sentía agotada debido al viaje que había realizado desde Puerto Junon, su ciudad natal. Quizás, por el hecho de haber nacido allí, era evidente su interés por la mecánica y por el funcionamiento de maquinaria…

Sin duda alguna, su padre fue el primero que incentivó su vocación ya que regentaba un humilde puesto de reparación de vehículos pertenecientes a Shin-Ra. En realidad, no ganaba el suficiente dinero como para sustentar a su familia. Como consecuencia, no tardó demasiado en que prevaleciera más el valor del dinero que la concepción de la unidad familiar: su madre acabó por divorciarse de su padre y largarse con un empresario poderoso que trabajaba en las oficinas de Shin-Ra ubicadas en Midgar. Este hecho hizo que odiara a sobremanera el vergonzoso comportamiento de su progenitora, por lo que jamás tuvo deseos de irla a visitar.

A veces solía pensar en ella. En lo incompatibles y dispares que eran. Su madre, cuya figura era objeto fetiche por parte de muchos hombres y, asimismo, motivo de envidia para muchas de su mismo sexo, era una mujer hermosa. En cambio, cuando observaba su propio reflejo que profería el espejo de su habitación, se veía a sí misma como una mujer delgada; sin esas vibrantes curvas que tanto favorecían a su madre. Su piel blancuzca, llegando incluso a tener unos reflejos casi fantasmales –síntoma de las largas horas que permanecía en casa imbuida en sus estudios y en el taller-, no tenían nada que ver con aquella piel aceitunada que recordaba cada vez que la veía reflejaba por el astro rey. No; eran como la noche y el día. Completamente diferentes.

Finalmente, decidió ganarse la vida siendo la ayudante de su padre, dejando así los estudios. Éste fue él el primero que observó su innata habilidad a la hora de atender por sí sola el motor de un enorme tanque de batalla o la suspensión de una motocicleta. Incluso, podía reconocer el problema de una avería escuchando únicamente el sonido que producía el vehículo. En cierto modo, desde aquel tiempo emprendió un camino diferente al que podía tener cualquier otra chica de su edad: en vez de llevar bonitos vestidos y perfumada con aromas afrutados, llevaba un mono siempre manchado de aceite y grasa. No obstante, era feliz trabajando junto a la persona que más apreciaba. Muy pronto fue reconocida por personalidades superiores acerca de su eficiente trabajo; por lo que acabó siendo instruida por importantes mecánicos afincados en Junon. Con el transcurso de los años, se vio inmersa ente tantos y tantos proyectos: Había participado en la creación de los primeros diseños del parque de atracciones situado en Corel, como también en la estructuración del Cañón de Junon y la creación de las primeros vehículos aerodinámicos empleando la energía Mako. Una trayectoria impresionante no sólo por su juventud, sino también por ser mujer. Pero a decir verdad, ninguna de las dos cosas llegó a favorecerla a lo largo de su carrera profesional: Para llevarse la aceptación de otros tenía que hacerlo factible, demostrar su talento. Y lo logró. Pudo demostrar su valía las veces que hicieron falta. De ello estaba segura.

Hará varios meses que había oído hablar por vez primera del magnánimo proyecto espacial que se estaba llevando a cabo en las praderas situadas a varios kilómetros de Nibelheim y, desde luego, financiado por Shin-Ra. Desde un principio se abstuvo a probar suerte, prefiriendo permanecer en su hogar, junto a su padre. Y así transcurrieron semanas, hasta que él, a despensas de lo que ella tenía pensado hacer, la había inscrito en las listas de prescripción en donde tendría que pasar una entrevista y si, tendría suerte, conseguir el empleo.

_"Como tú no te decidías, ya lo he hecho yo por ti."_

_Eso mismo le había dicho su padre una vez que le dio la noticia._

_"Es hora de que hagas uso de tu voluntad para construir tu propio camino. No dejes que los sueños sean tan sólo eso, Shera."_

Esbozó una escueta sonrisa al recordarlo. Incluso ya lo echaba de menos…

"Disculpa, señorita. ¿Le tengo que pedir permiso a usted o a la carpeta para poder sentarme ahí?"

De repente, aquella mordaz pregunta hizo despertarla de sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquel hombre que en ese instante estaba frente a ella. Un poco avergonzada, se dio cuenta de que había dejado su carpeta en el asiento contiguo. Por su aspecto, pudo observar que era otro tipo dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo; no obstante irradiaba gran espontaneidad y seguridad en sí mismo. Lo quitó rápidamente para que éste pudiera sentarse; sin dejar de mostrar una señal de disculpa mediante un escueto ademán con la cabeza. Lo observó una vez más y lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-Déselas a la carpeta –le respondió con el mismo tono burlón que había recibido anteriormente.

Escuchó una desenfadada carcajada salir de éste tras escuchar su ocurrencia. Tras unos instantes, sintió el chasquear de un mechero. Aquel hombre fumaba. Efectivamente, el humo se hizo presente; entre los tantos que se percibían en aquella amplia sala de espera. Sin embargo, aquel cigarrillo desprendía un olor diferente. Si bien conocía el ambiente dentro de un taller mecánico, el tabaco era una de las cosas que más se alcanzaba percibir. Era un olor fuerte, incluso insufrible para el que no estuviese acostumbrado. Además, su propio padre fumaba esa misma marca. Aquel olor tan familiar le hicieron recordarle; como también en las esperanzas que había puesto en ella a la hora de conseguir un trabajo tan importante como aquel. Si bien lo reconocía, no era mérito único de ella el estar allí. Casi todo se lo debía a él; a su padre. Sin saber por qué, agradeció la presencia de aquel tipo tan cínico que se hallaba sentado a su lado, fumando despreocupado mientras observaba con detenimiento a los presentes que allí se encontraban. Gracias a él, o mejor dicho, al humo que desprendía el cigarrillo se sintió como si estuviese en su hogar.

- Vaya… – musitó entre dientes mientras exhalaba con deleite a la par que el humo emergía por su nariz –, se ve que la cosa está difícil. Muchos de estos tipos han desperdiciado mitad de su vida entre máquinas.

- ¿Desperdiciar? – le preguntó un tanto desconcertada – ¿Acaso usted no ha llevado la misma vida que muchos de ellos? Sí, puede que uno no tenga una amplia experiencia, pero – hizo una pausa mientras lo observó de arriba abajo – déjeme decirle que usted no difiere en absoluto para con ellos. Sobre todo en el semblante.

- ¡Pues vaya, jovencita! No pensé que tuviese esa idea preconcebida de un tipo como yo – y tomando brevemente una calada al cigarrillo y con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro, le respondió: ¿Acaso no le han dicho alguna vez que las apariencias engañan?

- ¿Acaso me quiere decir que usted es novato? – le inquirió extrañada ante las ideas de su interlocutor – Y si usted no cree que puede llegar a la altura de sus contrincantes, ¿qué motivos le hacen realizar la entrevista?

- ¡Demonios! ¡Claro que no soy un jodido novato! – la miró fijamente a los ojos – Pero créame, esos bastardos no tienen nada que ver conmigo. A diferencia de mí, todos los que tienes delante sólo pretenden llenarse los bolsillos de giles – dijo a su vez que extendía una mano y la llevaba de un extremo a otro para designar a los presentes –. ¡JA! ¡Mírelos! No hay ilusión, no hay vivacidad ni brillo en sus ojos, no tienen una pizca de interés por los logros que se podrían alcanzar con este proyecto. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No! ¡No es así, jovencita!

Pensó con detenimiento en los motivos tan extraños de aquel hombre, que cada vez se le hacía parecer más estrafalario y raro. En parte, se sentía identificada con él en cuanto a lo buscaban ellos mismos frente a todos los demás rivales. La palabra exacta era el reconocimiento del trabajo; el aportar lo mejor de uno mismo para dar origen a algo verdaderamente relevante: la conquista del espacio.

Miró el reloj digital que estaba colgado en la pared. Aún faltaban varios minutos para que comenzara la entrevista. En algún momento la llamarían. Deseó ser la última, aunque el tiempo le hiciese perder los nervios. Intranquila, comenzó a moverse inquieta en su asiento mientras observaba a sus contrincantes: ya había visto algunos en proyectos anteriores, y conocía de antemano la amplia experiencia de éstos… A despensas de los motivos que le llevaran a cada uno de los candidatos a presentarse, sabía que no le sería nada fácil conseguir aquel puesto. Hecho que le hizo sentirse más agitada e intranquila.

De pronto, el joven extendió la cajetilla de cigarrillos delante de su cara, despertándola así de sus pensamientos. Aquel gesto hizo que se quedara un tanto atónita pues no se lo esperaba.

-No, gracias… – se disculpó a la vez que negaba con la cabeza varias veces –. No fumo.

- ¿Enserio? Vaya, pues quién lo diría… – la miró con grata sorpresa –. No todo el mundo soporta esta mierda.

- A decir verdad, mi padre fuma lo misma marca que usted. Me he acostumbrado a ello… - dijo mientras sentía su corazón acelerar debido a su agitación nerviosa.

- Pensé que te vendría bien un uno para que te calmaras de una buena vez – le respondió mientras volvía a colocar con agilidad la cajetilla bajo la tira elástica de sus gafas de pilotaje que permanecían sujetas sobre la frente –. ¡Con ese jodido meneo haces mover los asientos! ¿Se puede saber a qué vienen tantos nervios? Vamos, tampoco es para tanto – le puso una mano sobre su hombro con intención de animarla sin que se desvaneciera la sonrisa de su rostro –; sólo es una absurda entrevista en la que te harán preguntas estúpidas y tú simplemente tendrás que quedar bien y sonreír un poco. Lo que verdaderamente importa es la experiencia que tengas. Y eso ya aparece en tu currículum.

- Bien. Yo le aseguro que tampoco soy como todos ellos – suspiró mientras premeditaba un tanto temerosa a lo que le podría decir –. No es mi objetivo ganar dinero, si fuera por ello hubiera seguido con cualquier otro trabajo más fácil y menos productivo, sin que se exigiera tanto como lo requiere este. Este empleo es lo que necesito para conseguir mis propósitos - acertó en responder mientras le dirigía una segura mirada –. Llevo toda mi vida preparándome para mejorarme, para ser reconocida por mi esfuerzo y dedicación. Es esta la oportunidad que necesito para alcanzar mis sueños... Y como comprenderá, no puedo tomármelo como un simple juego.

Ante su respuesta, éste quedó absorto mientras daba una profunda calada al cigarrillo. Durante unos minutos, no volvieron a dirigirse ni una sóla palabra; manteniendo ambos la mirada perdida entre la multitud de hombres que encabezaban la sala. Algo que la había comenzado a incomodar. Quizás, le había parecido una completa incompetente al mostrarse tan agitada a diferencia de la inminente tranquilidad que éste desprendía, llegando a aventurar que sería aquel tipo tan estrafalario el que se llevaría el tan preciado puesto. Ya que no se lo podría llevar ella, que al menos, lo lograse él.

- Tienes razón. Siempre hay que luchar por los sueños… – le dijo a ella, rompiendo por fin el silencio que mantenían –, hay que hacerlos factibles. No se pueden dejar en eso, en simples y meros sueños pues podrían convertirse finalmente en anhelos imposibles fijados dentro de la memoria de un viejo.

Por un instante le hizo recordar a las palabras que le había dicho su padre. Siempre le había aconsejado a que se aventurara, que arremetiera con fuerza cual marinero defendiéndose en una mar tormentoso del bravo oleaje que golpeaba con fiereza el casco del barco. Si no luchaba también perdería; debía afrontar y utilizar su voluntad: esa parte del ser que impulsaba a conseguir lo que se propusiese; esa parte constante que la levantaba las veces que hicieran falta del suelo. Más que consuelo, lo que siempre podría quedarle a cualquier persona era la voluntad; mientras ésta existiese se podría asegurar la existencia del individuo.

Sin poder evitarlo, hizo brotar una irónica risa por entre sus labios. Apoyando ligeramente su cabeza en la pared metálica, se giró lentamente hacia el rostro de aquel hombre que la había hecho sentirse tan identificada. Este hecho hizo extrañarlo pues fruncía el ceño mientras sacaba su cigarrillo de la boca. La sonrisa permaneció durante varios segundos más, percibiendo aquella vitalidad que éste desprendía; seguramente tendría una voluntad tan férrea como el más correoso metal. Quizá, esa misma actitud la hizo calmarse; sentirse bien consigo misma. Por unos instantes, deseó ser como él.

- Oh, disculpa –le dijo para desaparecer la extrañeza de su actitud para con él–. Simplemente… me has hecho recordar cosas que me decían, cosas que me han hecho llegar hasta aquí. ¿Sabe? No me importa marcharme con las manos vacías si he podido competir con alguien como usted.

El joven se acercó a ella, mirándola fijamente y mostrando cierta seriedad en su actitud.

-¿Acaso no recuerda lo que le dije? – tal acercamiento le hizo sentir un tanto incómoda– Las apariencias engañan. Y no he venido aquí para competir con usted.

-¿Qué intenta decirme con eso?

Tras esa seriedad que atisbada de él, volvió a tornarse en un gesto de simpatía. Como si disfrutara de su incomprensión. Esperó varios segundos para recibir respuesta alguna. ¿A qué se quería referir? Sin más, éste tomó con soltura su carpeta y se levantó del asiento cual resorte. Luego, tras volverla a mirar adoptó una postura un tanto chulesca y le dijo sin ningún miramiento:

-¿Y si le digo… –buscó en la parte frontal de la carpeta en donde había colocado su nombre cuidadosamente en una esquina – señorita Shera, que está contratada?

Ahora, era él quien sonreía.

**_Fin del capítulo._**

_Próximo capítulo: Cicatrices._

* * *


End file.
